Only Love
by Belle6695
Summary: A fluffy, heartwarming and might I add, funny of Harry and Draco's life after Hogwarts. Warning: Slash, Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

**The Proposal**

I sigh for the fifth time, looking at my wrist watch. What can possibly taking him so long to get ready? But then again, I do like the fact that he always takes him time to look good for me. Today is a big day for me and him, whatever happened; I know that, at the end of the day, we will make love till the break of the dawn, not that he knows what is waiting for him. I've checked; everything is absolutely perfect. The restaurant is perfect; the seats are perfect. The line of violinist for the romantic atmosphere is perfect. There is no way anything can go wrong…

Once again, I can't help but to drop my jaw every time he slowly strides down from the stairs, look confident yet with a hint of nervousness. I know he anticipates seeing my reactions, and I never disappointed him even once because he never fails to mesmerize me. Slowly, I walk to the bottom stair and offer my hand to him. Once he is in my arms, I eagerly bury my nose to his neck, inhaling the only scent that he has.

"Love, you look delicious." I whisper slowly to his ear, making sure my voice is deep and husky, that always manage to turn him on. God, he really is beautiful, how a male can be so divine looking is beyond me. He really dresses nicely like I told him but now all I want to do is to tear his body-hugging white formal shirt and skin-tight black leather pant. My hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé smiles affectionately at me; a shade of pink can be seen on his cheeks. Only times like this, he doesn't bother to try to hide his real feeling with scoff or smirk.

"You look incredible handsome tonight too." He utters as he holds my tie and dust off nothing on my black suit. "I thought you don't like to go to a fancy restaurant. Did you do something terrible behind my back?" I kiss his forehead when he frowns and narrow his eyes, looking scrutinize at me.

"I did do something behind your back but it's not terrible. Today is our seventh year anniversary, remember? So, I wanted to do something fancy for you." I chuckled when he had a stricken expression on his face; luckily I know why he had that gobsmacked look.

"Oh baby, sorry! I totally forgot about it. Merlin! How can I forget about it?" I look adoringly at his panic, flustered face. For the past anniversary, he was the one who adamant about celebrating it, said that it was needed to remind me to appreciate and cherish him, and for me to forget is a total no-no.

Well, I can't blame him to fail to recall about it since I was the one who asks the Weasley twins to give a near deadline and a mountain of assignments for him to handle. "How can I make it up to you?" he said while slowly batting his eyelashes as he looks up apologetically to me. God, I can never deny that face!

"It's okay. All I want you to do is enjoy it and remember that I really do love you." I look at him fondly, emphasizing the word love.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything bad behind my back?" he asks again, narrowing his eyes. Shaking my head, I gently poke the wrinkle between his eyes and motion him to the car. Even open the car door for him like a true gentleman. "I'm not a bloody girl. Potter!" He scoffs, yet not truly angry.

"I understand. I made sure that every night." I can't help but retaliate with a grin which managed to shock him and made him blushing brightly. "Okay, here we go."

As our car approaching the restaurant, I'm starting to get a little nervous. I don't have to be edgy because I know that everything will go smoothly yet I can't help but to feel that things might go wrong, or he might say…no. Neville told me it's normal. Since I am officially asking someone to spend the rest of their lifetime with me.

After handing my car keys to the valet, I hold the love of my life's hand, slowly entering the restaurant. A smiling waitress had waited us from the front door and escorts us to the seat I specifically requested. Our table is near a beautifully decorated wall and has a lot of space around it. It is quite isolated from other peoples yet everyone can still see us if they wanted to.

Yes, I will propose with the most typical muggle way.

"I love it here." I smile in agreement as my blonde lover murmur lowly to my ear.

"Mr Potter? Should I bring out the starter?" the waitress asks politely as soon we settled on our seat.

"Yes, we would like that. Thank you." The waitress nodded and steadily walks out.

"We don't need to order? No menu?" I shook my head.

"No, I've ordered all of your favourite meal. Don't worry; you'll be happy with it." There is no way I forget about his favourite foods since he always makes me cook for him.

Suddenly, Draco hand's creep onto mine, caressing it seductively. "Thank you for doing this. I guess…I know a way or two to show my gratitude."

"I know you do." And hopefully it will be tonight.

Time flies fast when you need it to slow down. Just like that, we already waiting for our dessert and I know this will be the perfect time for me to pop the question.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Draco asks with concern in his voice. "You are rubbing your thumb and index finger now." I curse inwardly, for showing my nervousness. For other, they might not notice this but Draco has been with me for ages, he knows me, down to every single body languages.

Before I can even reply, the waitress brings our dessert, crème brulee, Draco's favourite. I eye the waitress nervously, and maybe lots of people had done it, the waitress gives me a small reassuring nods.

"Nothing, let's enjoy this." I answer. Draco looks at me suspiciously but luckily he drops it and only sighs. When we want start to dig into the dessert, a line of violinist came to play a song besides our table. Just like how I planned.

I said nothing, just reaching out to hold his hand when he shot me a questioning looks and start eating the dessert. Maybe my nervousness acting out, the crème brulee that I'm eating is tasteless. I don't dare to look at Draco as he's starting to eat his dessert, as well.

"Harry…?." Finally. The time has come. Draco has found out the ring in the dessert. When I look up, my blonde lover is holding the ring with glistening eyes. Without further ado, I stand up and take the ring, kneel on one knee in front of him.

"Draco Malfoy…will you marry me?" I've written down a grand speech that I wanted to say before officially asking him, but nothing came out. So, I ended up only asking the most important question.

"Draco?" I anxiously ask the blonde who stares at me like I had grown two heads. Just say yes, please, you wanted this don't you? Come on baby, say yes. Everyone is staring babe, say yes! I even choose your favourite restaurant to propose, please say yes.

Hell, the pianist and violinists suddenly playing suspense melody is definitely not helping.

"I'm sorry. I need to think about it." What?! Does he need to think about it? Then, I notice he tried to hide a small amused smirk. Bloody ferret, he is so lucky he's so damn gorgeous. Should I get on my feet again? It does look silly kneeling one knee on the floor like this but- Come on, can't he not taking such long time to think about it? Bloody hell, everyone, is watching us, and my hand is tired lifting the ring up, I'll get cramp if I hold this post any longer. Oh, it's cramping, I think I should lower my hand down…

"Hell no, you're not giving up just like that, aren't you?" Wow, that's fast. I can't help but to burst out laughing when my gorgeous blonde snatch the ring and quickly put on his finger. Told yah he's desperate to marry me, he's been dropping hints here and there. Damn, he even circled the ring in a brochure and put on the bed. "Don't be cocky, I only agree because I know you can't live without me."

"Yes, I can't live without you." I stand up and lean down to kiss my soon to be husband's delicious lips without even sparing any thought about the peoples staring and cheering. I love his flushing face and lusty expression when I kissed him so hard. We better head home now right honey? I'll do you so bad when I finally get you on my bed.

God, I'm so head over heel in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Author Note: Reviews please! And do you guys want more? Questions? Go ahead and ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

Before Wedding (1)

Harry slowly strokes the blonde hair head that is resting on his chest, smiling softly to himself. Moment like this is his favourite. Just to have Draco in his arm, sprawl on the sofa, enjoying the serene atmosphere.

"What are you thinking?" the raven haired asks when Draco starting to draw circle on his stomach. As soon as the question escapes Harry's lip, Draco immediately rise up to a sitting position, looking directly to Harry.

"I was thinking what should our last name be after we get married?" Draco tilts his head down a little, looking a little nervous. Although he was the one who hinted here and there for Harry to ask his hand in marriage, but that doesn't mean, he is confident enough to believe that Harry will receive all his family dark reputation, and all.

"Draco…Potter?" Harry grins and starting to pull the blonde to sit on his lap, moving forward to sniff the porcelain pale neck.

"But it will feel like I'm scolding myself when I'm pissed off at you." Draco scrunches his nose, replies seriously. He had a habit of calling Harry's last name when he is angry or upset at the raven. "But, I don't suppose you wanted to be called Malfoy, do you?"

Harry opens his mouth but no words came out, because to him, this question is really hard to answer and he really doesn't want to sleep on the couch tonight. Harry honestly doesn't want to be called Malfoy but, on the other hand, he really doesn't want his lover to be offended by this thought. "I don't think so…?" Harry answers truthfully after he confirmed Draco doesn't look angry.

"Is that answer or question?" Draco smiles, looking amusingly at his fiancé.

"Look babe," Harry utter as he holds the blonde's hand tightly. "I really, really love you and I can tolerate your father, but I really can't imagine myself being called Malfoy." Harry looks at Draco and to his surprise; the blonde doesn't give any responses, just look deep in thought. "Besides, I don't have the shiny blonde hair to pull the Malfoy name off." Harry jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess so." Draco wraps his arm around the raven's neck and straddles his lap.

"You are not offended?" Harry asks, surprised at the blonde calm attitude.

"If my father was not a Death Eater, and I'm not one, I'll strangle you to death to even not considering taking Malfoy as your last name but…" Draco inhales, sadness is obvious through his facial expression. "I just don't want my children to be isolated just because they are bearing the Malfoy name." Harry tightens his arms around the blonde as he heard his declaration.

"Oh, babe." Harry felt his heart clenched just seeing his fiancé became miserable.

"Perhaps, it will be better if they take after your name."

"Being Potter's children will be overwhelming too. You do know that right?" Harry half- jokingly asks. "Besides, once peoples know they are my children they will naturally know it's yours too."

"So? What is the verdict then?" the blonde question, burying his face to the raven's neck, inhaling the manly scent that only Harry had. He likes to be as close as possible to Harry likes this, it makes him feel safe.

But he will never let others sees his vulnerable sides like this to others, ever. Draco never shows weaknesses to other, but the one time he did it, Harry saw it. It's just Harry being the nosy Gryffindor he was but… Honestly? Draco thanks God for that, because that was their turning point, where they truly know each other and eventually fall in love with one another.

"Malfoy-Potter." Draco abruptly looks up as Harry suddenly utters in determination. "I want my son or daughter, to know they came from two people who are deeply in love with each other. As they are growing up, we'll show them how much we love them for whom there are. And when the times come peoples around them talk things about us, we will make them understand that human makes mistakes. They'll come around and forgives us.

"Are you sure?" Draco feels his heart mellow at his fiancé's declaration. Moments like these that always make Draco feels like a love struck teenager again, falling in love with the man in front of him all over again. Sometimes the blonde will wonder whether he deserves someone like Harry, maybe he did some good deeds in his past life?

"Absolutely, never doubt me love."

**AN: I was so sad no one bothered to leave reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

Before Wedding (2)

"Harry, come on, wake up." Draco excitedly shakes his fiancé, trying to wake him up. The blonde can't help but to smile when Harry only groan and takes a pillow to cover his face. "Come on, you know I can't drive that muggle car of yours." Draco grins again when the raven only mumbles something incoherent under the pillow. "Potter, I'll ride you tonight if you wake up and bring me to look at houses."

Almost immediately, Harry shoots up and stares wide eyes at the already fully dressed blonde.

"Really? Like last time? When you wore lace panty and-,mmpfff." Draco quickly takes a pillow and covers his lover's face, not wanting him to finish whatever he wanted to say.

Gosh! How can he say those embarrassing things with a straight face? The blonde hesitantly lift the pillow up when Harry is starting to throw his hands up the air.

"That is totally uncalled for." The raven murmurs but quickly pulls the blonde and pin him down on the bed.

"Potter you oaf! I just did my hair! Great, now I need to do it again." Draco squicks, struggling to get off from Harry to go back to the bathroom.

"Love you." Harry suddenly proclaims and making Draco blushes furiously under the raven's bigger body. "We're going to live together now, forever. Are you

scared?" Harry asks anxiously. Although they've been dating for years, but they never move in together, they never stayed too long in each other apartments. They eventually will go back to their respective apartments on the weekday and only stayed the night in either apartment on the weekend.

Living together is a big commitment, and both were scared to take a step, especially Draco. The blonde had been independent since his parent's imprisonment in Azkaban. To be honest he is terrified if he decided to live with Harry and one day something happened to the raven, he will be left alone in a big house again. The feeling of loneliness is too terrifying.

"I don't know… But we will make this work, right? You and I, we will make this work." Draco strokes his fiancé to be cheek tenderly, feeling the stubble on the manly face.

"We will, definitely." The man who lived twice answers confidently.

* * *

"Gentlemen, this house is perfect to start a family. It had a medium garage, five rooms, two bathrooms, dining room, lounge and kitchen. It's a single storey, in a quiet suburb area and not too big like Mr. Malfoy had requested. And, it has a quite spacious garden. You can have a tea party or a children playground there. " A brunette woman in her mid-thirty, explain enthusiastically. She hopes this time the couple will finally be satisfied with it because she, Linda Martin had really run out of houses to sell anymore.

Draco had given a particular list of house that they are interested in, and she had done her research thoroughly to satisfy them. All the houses that she introduced is actually quite pricey, but the couple doesn't seem to mind about the prices. They were only interested in the houses; the woman decided to sell them houses that usually peoples won't look twice because of the prices. But today had been the fifth day, and there's always something wrong with the houses that they had gone to.

There's always things that the blonde doesn't like while the other never commented on anything.

"Thank you, we'll look around first." And or the first time, her client, Harry Potter that usually didn't say anything opens his mouth first. Linda nods with a small smile

and lets the couple walk away hand in hand. Ah…young love, it always feels nice to help newlywed to buy their first house, Linda thought inwardly as the couple exited from the room.

"So, what do you think? I like this one." Harry asks once they got into an empty room that supposed to be a lounge.

"Are you just saying this because you got tired searching for houses?" Draco inquires with amusements. He knows he had been bitchy about those previous houses, but he can't help it, he wants to find the perfect house for him and Harry.

"No, I like this," Harry says and wraps his arms around Draco's waist from the back and rests his chin on top of the blonde's head. "I want this window stay here so we can see if anyone is coming. I want a huge television there, a single couch for me. I want to have my tea or coffee there when I watch the morning news. We can hang a lot of pictures here." Draco tightens Harry's arms around him when the raven is starting to envision what the lounge room would look like. It didn't stop there, after that the raven brings them to the master bedroom. "We can pick a big bed here. We'll make an extension for a walk in wardrobe, for you. We'll have all the rooms in this house carpeted, except for kitchen and bathroom of course. The other four rooms, I guess we can renovate it to become guest rooms or office for you."

"We are really doing this, aren't we?" Draco let out a soft smiles and turn to wrap his arms around Harry's neck.

"Totally. You can't back away ever since you said yes to me."

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy…Potter." Harry replies and nuzzles his nose affectionately at the blonde's forehead.

"If we decide to buy this house, with the wedding coming and all, this will burn a hole in our pocket. But if this is our house; I don't want to choose anything sloppy for it." Draco states. Contrary to belief, Draco and Harry are not wealthy to the extent of able to buy the whole country. Since Malfoy assets have been frozen and eventually donated to aid the reconstruction resulted from the war, Draco had been working his ass off and only lived day by days.

When they first started dating, Draco never once asks Harry to spend money on him. Even from the beginning, Draco always refuses to go out for a date since he doesn't want to spend unnecessary money, nor he wanted Harry to pay for everything. Only after a year of persuasion from Harry that Draco started to not feel insulted whenever Harry spends money on him.

As for Harry, he never had the intentions of using his parent's money after getting his first job. The money he earned after became an Auror is more than enough to supply his needs. He and Draco had reached an agreement to leave the galleons in Potter vault to their future children or absolute emergency. The only reason they didn't set a budget to the salesperson was because they don't want her to limit houses for them to choose.

"Well, it's not like we can't afford it. This house is already in perfect condition. We can take our time to decorate it slowly to our liking." Harry said as he looked around.

"Hmm…I guess so. I'll take another part time job." Draco murmurs.

"No, you don't need to. I have quite a lot of savings remember? We can use it for the house." Harry said with conviction. He did save a lot because he has quite significant monthly salary, and he never use more than twenty-five percent and, as a result, he just accumulate his remaining salary in Gringotts. Only recently when they are ready to buy a house, Harry went and check his vault balance and surprised to see the big amount of galleons he own.

"Absolutely not. That's your money; I can earn money as well!" Draco exclaims automatically with a flushing face, hate to feel like he depends on Harry's money;his Malfoy's price is still too strong.

Harry sighs and looks exasperatingly at his fiancé.

"Draco, I love you with all my heart and soul but sometimes I just want to smack some sense into you." Harry said with frustration. "We are getting married, two becoming one. Do you really think I would keep my money away from you? I will literally give you anything you want, even my life if you want to. My money is yours, didn't I prove that enough? This is going to be our house, me and you. Please don't let money and pride get between us. Draco, please depend on me more…please don't exclude me." Harry asks almost pleadingly, trying to make Draco understand.

"I know that…"the blonde sighs and bury his face on his fiancé chest, mellowed upon Harry's confession. "I'm sorry; it's hard for me to get past other's judgementalview."

"Did anyone say anything to you?" Harry asks with a frown, making a mental note to give that person a piece of his mind.

"What? No, no one. I'm just being stupid. Harry, I'm scared. This is all too good to be true..." Harry hugs Draco tightly and nuzzles his nose in the blonde's neck.

Harry understands Draco insecurity and feels the need to be totally independent, but he just want Draco to depend on him more and more. He wants to spoil Draco, love him and pamper him with whatever he got.

"Okay, one step of time. You don't need a part time job. You are doing the financial management for three companies, and it already tires you out, you don't need

any more to stress you out. We will just divide any bills later. For now, just use the saving I have for the house, alright?" Harry states, trying to use his puppy eyes to

make Draco agree.

"Alright, you big goof." Draco sighs, completely aware of Harry's way to manipulate him. But at the same time he is grateful because he knows he needs to learn to

not shut Harry out anymore. Harry will be his lifetime partner, and Draco will not want anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

"Mate, are you ready?" I hesitantly look at Neville, best man of my wedding. He looks really excited and I feel really bad because all I feel is nervousness and dreadfulness inside me, waiting to explode. Should I go on with this wedding? I'm really sure that I don't want anyone to grow old with except for Draco but when I'm about to take a step to finalize that, suddenly I was overwhelmed with doubt and feeling terrified. I feel a little guilty with this thought but I really would love if Ron can be my best man instead. Ron would've known what to say to ease my tension about all this. I can't believe he said no to me when I asked him to be the best man, he even throw a fit when I asked him. So called best mate is only to that extent huh?

"Hey, you alright?" My guiltiness grows even more when Neville approach me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. I'm just…scared. What if we can't work it out? We have so many different views on everything. What if we fall out of love and…" gulping, I look at Neville who surprisingly smiles at me.

"Well, you can always leave him on the altar. He'll be fine. He's gorgeous, someone will-."

"He's mine!" when I realized what had I done, Neville already pinned on the wall with my elbow, smile never leaves his face. I slowly backed away but not without glaring at my best man. How could he even suggest that? Leave Draco on the altar? He'll be heartbroken. Of course someone else will take over my place eventually considering the blonde is drop dead gorgeous. But to have other filthy men to touch, caress, kiss and fuck my Draco?! Hell no, over my dead body. Only when I die someone else can do that. NO! Even I became ghost, I'll haunt anyone that go near him.

"Now you got you answers? Come on, get ready. Blaise just told me Draco nearly tears Ron's head off for being annoying." I nod, still feeling a little confused. But most of all, I felt reassured. Looks like I didn't choose the wrong man as my best man after all.

"I can't believe that ferret kicked me out from the room! Can you believe it? It's not like I can't clean the robes with a little magic." Neville and I immediately tensed up when the door of the room burst open, revealing a really furious complaining Ron. Without any explanation, he just slowly waddles to the black leather couch and throw himself on it. Still lost for words, we only stares at the redhead, we can't decide whether not to speak up since the redhead is really hard to be deal with recently. Thankfully, within seconds, our saviour came to our rescue.

"Love, don't run around like that. It's not good for you." Should I run away from this room now? I don't really want to be caught up with Ron's another yelling moment. Looking uncertainly at Neville, I know he has the same thought.

"Not good for me?! And whose fault is that? It's your fault that I'm stuck carrying your spawn and cannot be Harry's best man. How can I even be his best man when I can't even fit in any decent robes without feeling I'll explode anytime soon! So don't tell me running is not good, I'll run whenever I feel like. Now Krum, get your arse over and rubs my feet, I'm tired from the running!" Shit, I was too late. I look pityingly at Krum who sighs yet obligingly goes beside Ron and slowly rubs the redhead feet. Yes, you've not heard mistakenly, it's really Viktor bloody Krum.

Who would ever think that Ron would finally end up with Viktor Krum? Thanks to Hermione I guess. Hermione, bless that woman. Between Ron and a job at America as a Discriminated Magical Beast lawyer, Hermione not surprisingly chose the post and moved to America. Ron and she broke up shortly after that due to not able to handle long distance relationship. Ron was heartbroken and shockingly, for some reasons that I didn't know, it was my Draco who made an attempt to console him.

Draco brought him to a VIP seat Quidditch game that Ron loves so much and there, he gets to know Viktor Krum who coincidentally played in that game. Once again, for some unknown reasons, Draco leave them to befriend each other but what he wouldn't had thought was, Viktor and Ron fell in love with each other and finally decided to bonded for life.

"Okay. I'm ready." Seeing what Ron and Viktor has make me to want Draco for the rest of life more than ever. Sure, my Draco can do a lot worse than Ron but… he is my soul mate, I won't be able to live my life to fullest without him. I'm sure I can go through thick and thin with him for eternity.

"Good, no offence but I just want get this over with and lay my back on my bed." I smiles at my heavily pregnant best mate, giving him a wink. "He meant nothing you brute!" Ron slaps his husband's hand when Krum suddenly glares viciously at me.

"Ron is totally not my type anyway." I murmur, smiling apologetically, only at that Viktor seems to relax. It's true. Ron is nearly as tall as me and a little muscular to my liking. Thin and slender is more my type, like Draco. I'm not saying that Ron is too buffy but he's just too toned.

"Okay Harry, you really need to be quick. I heard Draco is having second thought as well.

I can't help but snort. Draco is having second thought? Can't have that can we?

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. More surprise on the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**ONLY LOVE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't mean to cause harm or confusion. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I gained no profits from this story. This is written purely for my own entertainment.

**Warnings:** Slash, M/M love.(DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)

After the wedding ceremony ended, Harry inhales deeply to embrace the hectic luncheon, but before that, he goes to the bar and orders a glass of Firewhiskey. He knows everyone would surround him and Draco to gives their congratulation, not that he minds, it just he really want to get his husband back to their new house as soon as possible. The raven smiles softly from the bar he lean on as his gaze fall to his newlywed husband is busy entertaining the guests. The blonde looks really calm and graceful as he looks to Dean and Seamus talking animatedly to him, the pairs seems excited.

That is where he notices a stand out looking group. They really stand out and Harry wonders why he hadn't noticed them before. Perhaps he is too focused on the wedding.

First of all, he notices a male blonde like Draco. The raven looks closely and quickly analyses each person in the group. The male blonde is pale but taller and fitter compared to Draco who is on the slimmer side. On left side of the male blonde, a petite, pixie looking girl, stares excitedly around her. And beside the cheeky looking female, stood a stoic looking man with curly hair and another brawny goofy looking man, discussing something. On the right side of male blonde, stood another beautiful female blonde, checking her nails with an indifferent face. And beside her is a copper haired teenager with another beefy tanned skin man, whom seems to be in an arguments.

"Don't touch me! Why don't you go and ask Isabella to go with you instead! Oh, you already did. And why are you even here?" The copper haired teenager hisses and rolls his eyes as he turns his back on the beefy guy. Harry is a little surprise when the couple's argument is within his earshot. To his amazement again, he just notices that he had unconsciously walks toward them.

"Babe, it's not like that at all. You are the only one for me. Come on, don't be angry. I was only joking with her. Alice, tell Edward I was only joking with Bella." To Harry's amusement, the tanned skin man who has an advantage of towering height looks like a puppy in front of the copper haired teenager.

"I'm sorry Jack; you are on your own. Oh, the little boy there kept changing his hair colour, which is so awesome!" Apparently, the pixie girl is called Alice and she doesn't even bother to help the guy called Jack, only keeping her eyes on Teddy who is flaunting his metamorphmagus ability to the Weasley twin.

"Whipped." The brawny guy suddenly snorts and earns a glare from the Jack. The corner of Harry's mouth twitches upward, silently agreeing Jack is whipped.

"Harry." The raven immediately snapped from his thought when he heard a familiar voice calling him. Just as the calling comes, he is immediately tackled into a fierce hug. Harry happily returns the hug as it's been a long time since he saw his sister slash best friend that gone through life and death with him.

"Mione, I missed you." Harry murmurs as they broke the hug and the raven takes a good look at Hermione. She is still as pretty as ever. She wears a decent formal maroon dress and her hair is no longer bushy instead it is shoulder long and tamed. The Gryffindor girls look excited as ever and smiles.

"I can't believe how times goes by. I can't believe Draco finally made an honest man out of you. I can see Draco really takes good care of you and seriously? How tall are you?" Hermione asks while groping his muscled hands and Harry grins lopsidedly, petting teasingly at Hermione who only reaches the height of his chest.

"Granger, don't molest my husband in front of me, and of course I take good care of my man." Draco suddenly appears beside Harry and snakes his arm around the raven's waist but wearing a small warm smile. Without warning, Hermione once again hug Draco like there's no tomorrow. The blonde reciprocate while petting her back. Harry still can't believe how well Draco and Hermione bonded platonically, since their history with each other is not good at all.

"Draco! You look great!" Hermione exclaims eagerly, looking up and down at the blonde.

"Thank you for mentioning the obvious." Draco replies with a smirk. Harry snorts, slapping the blonde's arse playfully.

"Emm, I want you two to meet my family." Hermione suddenly says and look nervously at Harry who looks at her questioningly. Draco nods knowingly at her and immediately gets a frown from Harry. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I just want to wait till it is official." Hermione blushes as she explains eagerly to her best friend.

"Yet, Draco knows." Harry frowns deepen, pouting a little. Why everyone goes to Draco nowadays? It's not like he can't keep a secret or have a decent talks with them. And why didn't Draco tell him anything.

"...I'm sorry?" Draco murmurs to Harry and looks apologetically at him. Just like that, everything is forgiven. "Where are they?" Draco asks Hermione when he knows he is let off.

"They? As in more than one?" Harry asks in shock and stares dumbfounded at Hermione. He can't believe Mione is so…avaricious? Draco rolls his eyes, knowing what his husband is thinking,

"Carlisle, bring the kids here." Harry visibly relaxes as soon he heard the word kids and follows the Hermione gazes to the group of seven peoples which Harry had been eyeing since just now.

"Mr Malfoy-Potter. Congratulation on the union." the blonde like Draco says as he approaches them and the other six follows closely. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. These are my children."

"Hi, I'm Alice, this is Jasper." Harry nods as Alice gleefully pointing the curly haired teenager beside her. "He is Emmett." She points to the brawny guy. "The blondie beside Carlisle is Rosalie and beside her is Edward. And lastly, Jacob Black. Edward's mate." They all politely nod to him.

"Carlisle is my fiancé… We are getting married at the end of the year." Hermione explains anxiously to Harry. She knows Harry is protective toward her since she is technically is like his sister. That is the reason why she is so hesitant to tell the raven that she's about to tie a knot with a-

"Vampire." All of a sudden the atmosphere tense and the coven of vampire look nervously at Harry who suddenly exclaim and emitting a dangerous aura, looking warily at Carlisle. Slowly, he turns his gaze to Hermione who is as nervous as the other vampire. "Are you sure Mione?"

It's only a simple question yet Hermione knows what Harry is really asking. To wed a vampire mean she has decided to turn into one. Meaning, she is ready to live eternally and faces the consequences of seeing her family and friends grow old and dies. Only can feed on blood and nothing else. Becoming a creature of night…

"I'm sure, I love him, Harry." Hermione looks determinedly at Harry and her gaze soften as she turns to look at Carlisle who takes her hands and nods solemnly to the raven. Harry stares at the interlocked fingers between Hermione and Carlisle before sighing dejectedly and rubs the back of his neck.

"If you say so Mione." And just like that, the group sighs in relief but within a second Harry gruffly grabs Carlisle's collar and stares gravely at the blonde vampire. Hermione gasps in surprise and the other Cullen immediately crouches, ready to attack. Even Draco is surprised by his husband's sudden aggressiveness. The party turns to a death silence as everyone in it notices the tension and looks toward the groom and the stranger. "Protect her with everything you got. If I ever hear you abandon her or she's hurt because of your carelessness…trust me, I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer. Your immortality means absolutely nothing to me. Understand?" Harry knows the vampire he is threatening perhaps is older than him many years but this is Hermione they are talking about. So, not even an ancient vampire can escape from this.

"I will protect her, love her and provide her with everything…with my life. I'll end my life myself if I ever fail to do that." Harry narrows his eyes, look searchingly at Carlisle's face.

"Remember that always." When Harry found nothing but sincerity, he let the vampire goes and straighten back his crumpled collar, eyes still not leaving the blonde vampire.

"There are lots of blood pops there. You can choose your favourite animal bloods from there." Draco suddenly smiles and shoo the Cullen kids away to leave them in peace for talking. Except for Alice who hops happily to the table, the other seems reluctant but eventually moves.

"Harry, I 'm really sorry for not telling you earlier but you are my brother and I'm really scare that you will reject us and-." Not letting his best friend to say anything more, Harry hugs Hermione tightly.

"Don't cry, silly. You'll ruin your make up." Hermione sobs harder in his chest. "I will always love you no matter what sis. I won't have today with Draco if you and Ron didn't go through it with me during the war. As long that person makes you happy, I will always support you no matter what." Harry says again in conviction. "Besides, if he ever does anything that angers you, we always have a spare room for you."

This immediately did the trick and made Hermione stop crying and laughs between a choked sobs. "Thank you, your blessing means so much to me."

"No problem, just know that we always love you no matter what." Harry smiles as he pat Hermione on her shoulder.

**Author note :**** I****'m working on my other stories…so yea…give me some time…**


End file.
